Deidara sensei
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: When Deidara takes on a student, the rest of Akatsuki wonder why. What would make Deidara want a student in the first place? Rated T for teen.
1. Deidara's student

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Akatsuki. Only Hikaru. Because I created her.**

**It's Mika-chan! 2 new stories from me in a day! Wow. I don't have much to say for author's notes. which is unusual because i'm usually really chatty. Enjoy!**

Sasori was testing a new puppet in the main cave area when the bolder to the cave opened. Once it closed, the former Sand ninja saw his partner with a small girl, maybe 8 or 9 years old. She had her long brown hair tied up in a ponytail, bright green eyes looking around the cave in confusion.

"What's with the kid, Deidara?" Sasori asked, making the puppet fly through the air.

"Sasori, this is Hikaru." Deidara said.

"Hikaru?" Sasori questioned.

Hikaru looked at Sasori in response to hearing her name.

"You should see her jutsu, hmm." Deidara said.

"What is it?"

"You know how Konoha ninja can possess shadows?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Hikaru can possess light."

"Really?"

Deidara nodded.

"Did you bring her to show Pein? You know how busy he is."

"I'm going to train her, hmm."

At this last sentence, Sasori stared at his partner in surprise.

"You're kidding, right Deidara?"

"Why would I be kidding about this?" Deidara wanted to know.

"What in hell made you want to train her?" Sasori questioned, "She doesn't look like much."

"I _can _hear, you know."

Hikaru had spoken for the first time since entering the cave. Her voice sounded angry.

"I know you can hear." Sasori said, turning to Hikaru, "Do you know what Akatsuki is?"

Hikaru nodded and said, "You guys are rogue ninja. All dangerous S-Rank criminals."

Turning back to Deidara, Sasori said, "She knows that much. What are you going to train her?"

"Explosion." Deidara replied.

"With light?" Sasori questioned.

"It's possible." Hikaru spoke up, "My mom was going to teach me before…"

She stopped, looking as though she was on the verge of tears.

"If Pein is ok with it, I guess I can live with it." Sasori said.

At that minute, Pein walked into the cave.

"If I'm ok with what?" he asked.

"If Deidara can have a student." Sasori said.

Pein looked at Hikaru and said, "Is that why the kid's here? Deidara, you know you can't bring kids here."

"You'll like her jutsu, hmm." Deidara said.

"What is it?" Pein asked Hikaru.

"Light manipulation." Hikaru said.

Pein looked surprised.

"Light manipulation?" he repeated.

Hikaru nodded.

"I can make slits from light and used them to attack." She said.

Pein considered this for a moment.

"She might be useful, Sasori." He told the puppet master, "We've never seen this jutsu. She could be useful."

Deidara looked at the green-eyed girl and asked, "What village are you from?"

"Getsugakure." Hikaru said, "The Hidden Moon Village."

"That's a pretty mysterious village." Pein said, "We don't know about a lot of jutsu from there."

"So she can stay?" Deidara asked, excitedly.

"I don't know how you're going to train her," Pein said, "She uses light, you explode things. If you figure out how, you can train her."

Hikaru looked at Deidara with a look of confusion on her face.

"What's going on?"

"I'm going to be training you, hmm." Deidara said.

Turning back to Pein, he asked, "What about missions with Sasori?"

"She'll be going with you." Pein said.

Sasori sighed. He really didn't want a little kid tagging along on the missions. But if Pein said so…well, he'd have to deal with it.

"Speaking of which, do we have any missions?" Sasori wondered.

"I don't think so." Pein said, "Deidara can start training Hikaru and you can finish with those human puppets."

"Sounds good to me." Sasori said.

"Hikaru, let's go outside." Deidara said, "We can start your training, hmm."

Deidara opened the bolder and walked outside into the sunlight, Hikaru following behind him.

Pein looked at Sasori and said, "You really don't like her, do you?"

"She'll be a nuisance." Sasori said, "And Deidara knows it. I don't know why he wants to train her."

"She might be useful." Pein said, "I imagine her light won't be seen."

"So?" Sasori challenged.

"So…" Pein said, "It'll be easier for her to attack. The enemy won't be able to see her attack coming."

Sasori sighed and turned back to his human puppet. Something told him that this might not turn out so well.

**Does the name Hikaru ring a bell to anyone: It does if you've read Tears of Blood. No, it's not the same Hikaru: Hope you guys like it!**

**Next chapter: Hikaru's first training session. What happens?**


	2. Training: Day One

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto. Only Hikaru**

**It's Mika-chan! And this is the second chapter of Deidara-sensei! Thanks to those who have reviewed. I think I got a review. I created the Light Manipulation thing, so I'm not quite sure how it's gonna work yet. I think it'll be similar to Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Jutsu, but with light. Get it? **

Deidara and Hikaru stood outside the hideout on the water. Deidara was trying to deicide how to train her when she said, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know." Deidara said, "Show me what you can do."

Hikaru nodded. Making a hand sign, she closed her eyes, concentrating on her chakra. Suddenly, faint tiny strips of red light ejected from her hands. Separating her hands, she sent the light off into the sky. Looking at Deidara, she said, "Something like that?"

"I didn't think that's what you meant, hmm." Deidara said, "But it's an unusual jutsu. What technique is that?"

"I don't know. That's how my dad taught me." Hikaru said.

"It's almost like the Kazekage…" Deidara said to himself.

"What kind of training are we gonna do?" Hikaru wanted to know.

"What kind of training do you want to do?" Deidara replied.

"I'd like to use poison with my light needles." Hikaru said, "You know, so I can poison people."

"Good tactic, hmm." Deidara said, "You'll need to talk to Sasori about that."

"Sasori?" Hikaru questioned.

"The guy with red hair. He was working on the puppets, hmm." Deidara said.

"Maybe I can create my own jutsu." Hikaru said thoughtfully.

"You're 8 years old, Hikaru." Deidara said, "It would be hard for you to create your own jutsu."

"That doesn't mean I can't try." Hikaru said wit ha determined look on her face.

_She's determined, I'll give her that_ Deidara thought. Hikaru closed her eyes and sent needles of red light speeding toward a tree. The light needles shattered when they hit the tree.

"Hikaru, it's getting dark, hmm." Deidara observed, "You can't use your jutsu when it's dark, right?"

Hikaru shook her head.

"I guess we should head inside." She said, "How do we get in?"

Deidara turned to the bolder, made a hand sign and the bolder was lifted, allowing Deidara and Hikaru to walk inside. Sasori was in the main area drinking green tea and examining his puppets.

"Where's leader?" Deidara wondered.

"In his room." Sasori said.

"Konan isn't back yet?" Deidara assumed, "Weren't they going on a mission?"

"She's out with Zetsu somewhere. I forget where." Sasori said, inspecting one of his puppets.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Hikaru wondered.

"There isn't much to do now." Deidara said.

"Deidara, whose turn is it to make dinner?" Sasori wondered.

"I think Hidan's making something, hmm." Deidara said.

"I hope he doesn't make niratama." Sasori said.

The bolder opened again and Konan and Zetsu walked in.

"Hey, you two." Konan said.

"What's the kid doing here?" Zetsu questioned.

"She's Deidara's student." Sasori said.

Zetsu stared at Deidara for a minute before saying, "You're kidding, right Deidara?"

"Nope." Deidara said.

"I don't want to know _why _you have a student." Konan said.

"What kind of jutsu do you use?" Zetsu said.

"Light manipulation." Hikaru said.

"Is that a made up jutsu?" Zetsu questioned.

"I'd show you now, but it's getting dark." Hikaru said, "I can't use it when it's dark."

"I surmised as much." Zetsu said.

"Konan, do you know what Hidan's making for dinner?" Deidara asked the blue haired ninja.

"I thought Pein was making dinner tonight?" Konan said.

"I thought it was Deidara." Zetsu said.

"I made dinner last night, hmm." Deidara said, not wanting dinner duty for the second night in a row.

"Oh yeah!" Zetsu exclaimed, "You made that disgusting octopus stew, didn't you?"

"I thought it was good." Deidara said defensively.

"We really should have a schedule for this." Sasori said.

"Why don't you?" Hikaru wondered.

"We weren't here very often." Deidara explained, "We've been coming back more and more."

"Is that why you guys have rooms here?" Hikaru wanted to know.

"Yep." Konan said.

"Speaking of which," Zetsu said, turning to Deidara, "Where do you intend on having Hikaru sleep while she's here?"

"In Orochimaru's old room." Deidara replied.

"Pein's using that room as a library." Konan reminded him.

"I guess she can stay with me, hmm." Deidara said.

He turned to Hikaru and asked, "That's ok, isn't it?"

"I don't really care one way or the other." Hikaru said, "As long as I'm not out on the ground or something like that."

The bolder guarding the cave opened again. Kakuzu, Hidan, Pein, Kisame and Itachi entered the cave.

"About time you get back." Sasori said.

"How did the training go, Hikaru?" Pein asked.

Hikaru shrugged.

"We didn't get a chance to do much. It got dark out." She said.

"What's she doing here?" Kakuzu wanted to know.

"She's Deidara's student." Konan said.

"Students are so troublesome." Itachi said as he walked to the kitchen for some tea.

"Why do you want a student, Deidara?" Kakuzu wondered, "Isn't being in Akatsuki enough to keep you busy?"

"I thought with proper training, she could be a really good shinobi, hmm." Deidara said.

"What jutsu do you use?" Kisame asked Hikaru.

"Light manipulation." Hikaru said, "No, it's not a made up jutsu."

"And you can't show us because it's dark." Itachi said, walking back into the main area of the Akatsuki hideout.

Hikaru nodded.

"So she'll be staying with us?" Hidan wondered, sitting down so he could pray, "How long?"

"Until I think she's ready to leave." Deidara said.

"That could be next week or 3 years from now." Hidan said with his eyes closed.

"She could be a really good ninja with some training." Deidara repeated what he had said earlier.

Itachi turned to Hidan and said, "Hidan, when are you making dinner? I'm starving."

"After I'm done praying." Hidan said.

"In other words, a few years." Konan quipped.

"If I take too long, Itachi, you can make dinner." Hidan said, "You know I always pray to Jashin when I get back."

"And it's annoying, Hidan." Deidara said.

"I'm going to ignore that." Hidan said.

"What's he doing?" Hikaru asked Deidara.

"Praying." Deidara said, "He always does this."

"Is he always so foul-mouthed?" Hikaru asked, following her sensei away from the group.

"Yep." Deidara said, "You'll get used to it, hmm."

Hikaru looked at the rest of the Akatsuki members. She wondered if she could get used to anything with this group.

**So Hikaru's met the rest of Akatsuki. This could be interesting...**

**Next chapter: Hikaru, Deidara and Sasori set out on their first mission. What will it be? How will it turn out?**


	3. First Mission

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto. Only Hikaru.**

**It's Mika-chan! And this is the 3rd chapter of Deidara-Sensei. I like the series. I don't know if you guys are. Just so you guys know, this story takes place after Deidara kidnaps Gaara. Enjoy!**

When Hikaru woke up the next morning, she looked around and wondered where she was. Then she remembered training with Deidara the previous day and the fact that he was training her. She got out of bed and went out of the room she shared with Deidara. She found her sensei arguing with Kakuzu over a game of poker at the kitchen table.

"What's all the yelling about?" Hikaru asked, rubbing her eyes.

Deidara looked over at this student and said, "Kakuzu and I are playing poker. Would you like to join us?"

"Not really." Hikaru said.

"You need to pay me in something other than explosive clay, Deidara." Kakuzu said, "You know what the leader said the last time you tried to pull this off."

"I told you, Kakuzu. I can't pay you back in anything but clay, hmm." Deidara said.

"Then why did you even ask to play poker in the first place?" Kakuzu shouted.

"Because I was waiting for Hikaru and Sasori to get up!" Deidara shouted back.

Hidan came out of his room, obviously mad.

"What the fuck are you two yelling about so fucking early?" he demanded, "How the fuck is a guy supposed to get some fucking sleep around here?"

"Shut up, Hidan, hmm." Deidara said.

"Hidan, tell Deidara he has to pay me with something other than explosive clay." Kakuzu whined.

"You're at it _again_?" Hidan sighed, "Deidara, what did the leader tell you last time?"

"Why is it a problem?" Hikaru asked.

"Because the clay Deidara uses can only be used with his palm-mouths." Kakuzu said.

"Palm-mouths?" Hikaru asked, puzzled.

"He never showed you his palm-mouths?" Kakuzu said loudly, trying to be heard over Deidara and Hidan's yelling.

Hikaru shook her head.

"Deidara!" Kakuzu yelped.

"What?" Deidara yelled.

"You never showed Hikaru your palm-mouths?" Kakuzu wondered.

"I never thought anything about it." Deidara said, "Why?"

"I've never seen palm-mouths before." Hikaru said.

Deidara held his hands up, palms up. A tongue was sticking out of each of the mouths, teeth clearly visible.

"Cool!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"It's pretty useful." Deidara said.

Sasori came out of his room, yawning.

"Deidara, Hidan, would you mind shutting up?" he said groggily, "If leader wakes up, there's gonna be hell to pay."

"Sasori, what's the mission gonna be?" Deidara asked.

Sasori looked at his partner in confusion.

"We have a mission today?" he asked.

"That's what leader told us yesterday, hmm." Deidara said.

"Oh yeah." Sasori yawned, "I have no idea."

"We have a mission?" Hikaru asked.

"That reminds me…" Deidara said, turning to Hikaru, "Have you graduated from the academy?"

"I was about to." Hikaru said.

"What do you mean?" Deidara wondered, "Why didn't you?"

"It got cancelled." Hikaru said.

"But you were going to graduate from the academy?" Deidara confirmed.

Hikaru nodded.

"Ok." Deidara said, "She knows all of the basics. We just need to improve her Light Manipulation, hmm."

"That won't take that long, will it?" Sasori wondered.

"It depends, hmm." Deidara said, "It could take a while depending on how many missions we have and how long it takes her to master each technique."

"And how long it takes me to create my own jutsu." Hikaru said.

Deidara looked at Hikaru, sensing that this conversation wouldn't be forgotten for a long time.

"Hikaru, you're 8. It'll be hard for you to create your own jutsu and master it, hmm." He said.

"There aren't many light jutsu." Hikaru said, "I want to make some that at least I can use."

Deidara sighed and said, "Don't you want to wait until you're older?"

Hikaru shook her head.

"I think I can make my own jutsu." She said.

_She won't give up on this_ Deidara thought. And he knew that she wanted to use poison and explosives with light. He could teach her how to use explosives, but the poison was another matter.

"I guess we have to wait until leader gets up so we can start this mission." Sasori said, yawning.

"Why are you so tired, Sasori?" Hidan asked.

"Because you and Kakuzu were sparing until 3 in the morning last night." Sasori said.

"I slept fine, hmm." Deidara said.

Hikaru nodded.

"Well, I didn't." Sasori said.

He got some fish from the fridge and sat down at the kitchen table.

"I hate waiting." He said.

"We know, hmm." Deidara said.

"Sasori, if you don't want to wait for leader, why don't you go wake him up?" Hikaru suggested.

Sasori looked at Hikaru and said, "I can tell you haven't been here very long."

"Why?" Hikaru asked, "What does he do?"

"The last time Deidara woke the leader up, he had a black eye." Kakuzu explained.

"That hurt, hmm." Deidara whimpered, putting his hand over his right eye.

"See why I don't want to wake the leader up?" Sasori asked.

Hikaru nodded, slightly amused that her sensei had once gotten a black eye from waking up the leader.

"I'm going to train until we're ready." Hikaru said.

"What other light jutsu are there?" Deidara asked.

"I was working on the Light Possession Jutsu." Hikaru said.

"Like the Shadow Possession Jutsu." Sasori observed.

Hikaru nodded.

"I just can't get the light to go very far," she said, "I'm gonna work on length before I can get the possessing started."

At that minute, Pein walked out of his room, yawning.

"Who was sparing until 3 last night?" he asked.

"Hidan and Kakuzu." Deidara, Sasori and Hikaru said as one.

"You do that again and I'll have you guys kicked out, got it?" Pein said.

"Yeah." Hidan said.

Hikaru could tell that Hidan was mad, but didn't want to say anything that would get himself kicked out.

"What's the mission?" Sasori wondered.

"What mission?" Pein asked.

"You said last night that we had a mission today." Sasori prompted.

Pein thought for a minute and said, "Oh yeah. You three are going to Suna and steal the scrolls on jutsu development. I know that there is new information on those documents and we need them here. Since Sasori once lived in Suna, we have an advantage."

"So we take the scrolls and head back?" Sasori asked.

Pein nodded and said.

"Sounds like a plan, hmm." Deidara said, "Ready, Sasori?"

"I need to get my puppet first." Sasori said, retreating to his room.

"Hikaru?"

"Yep." Hikaru said.

Sasori came back with a puppet that resembled a scorpion.

"What about your other puppet?" Deidara asked.

"It's being fixed." Sasori said.

Walking out of the cave, Sasori and Deidara put on their standard straw hats and set out on for Suna.

"This doesn't seem too hard, hmm." Deidara said, "Not compared to getting the Jinchuuriki."

"That's because you were unprepared." Sasori said.

"Good point." Deidara said.

Hikaru didn't have a clue of what a Jinchuuriki was. She decided to wait until they got back to ask Deidara what it was.

"What are we gonna do in the 3 days it takes to get to Suna?" Hikaru wondered.

"You could practice." Deidara said.

"Oh yeah!"

Hikaru made a hand sign and closed her eyes. Thin slits of red light hovered in mid air. Separating her hands and moving her left hand over her head, the slits of light moved up. When Hikaru moved her hand to the right, the light went to the right. Closing her eyes, Hikaru sent the light miles ahead.

"It needs practice." She shrugged.

All she needed to do was create her own jutsu. If Deidara would let her.

**Next chapter: the trio arrive in Suna. How will the mission go?**


	4. Akatsuki vs Suna

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Only Hikaru.**

**It's Mika-chan! I JUST finished this chapter. I hope you guys like it.**

When the trio finally arrived in Suna, they were attempting to come up with a plan.

"How about I hold off the villagers with Hikaru while you go in and get the scrolls, hmm?" Deidara suggested.

"How will you hold them off?" Sasori wanted to know.

"My works of art." Deidara said.

Hikaru was used to Deidara saying this several times a day. She didn't understand why he thought his explosions were works of art, but she figured if she asked him, Deidara would talk about it for hours on end. Sasori wouldn't like that very much.

"What about Hikaru?" Sasori asked.

"I can turn my light into needles." Hikaru said, "I could make them stab people in vital spots."

"Sounds good to me." Sasori said, "When I send up my iron sand, Deidara, make one of the giant clay birds. Then you and Hikaru can come and get me and we can escape."

Deidara nodded.

"You brought enough clay, didn't you?" Sasori asked.

"Yep." Deidara said.

"Ok. Let's get started."

Sasori walked off into the village. A few minutes later, Hikaru heard the sounds of bodies falling, telling her that Sasori was in the village.

"Let's go up top, hmm." Deidara said, indicating the walls, "I can make a clay bird whenever we need it if they start an attack."

"Won't they, though?" Hikaru asked, following Deidara up to the top.

"They'll need some time to get squads organized." Deidara said, "I don't know how long Sasori is going to take."

Suddenly, a shuriken whizzed past Hikaru.

"I guess that means attack." she said.

She focused her energy on her chakra. Soon, red light needles were whizzing out toward the villagers. Sometimes they would hit a building or a lamppost, but most of the time, they found their target. Looking to her left, Hikaru saw Deidara standing still, watching a large clay spider explode. Hikaru created more needles and sent them flying in different directions. Bodies were lying on the ground. Those who weren't already dead were bleeding to death. Some were being blown to pieces from Deidara's explosions. Their remains were scattered among the streets. Blood was flowed on the streets, as though it was a river. It scared Hikaru. She wanted to leave, but she knew that she couldn't. She had to leave that part of her life behind.

* * *

Amidst the chaos in the city, Sasori was sneaking through Suna, trying to get to the main office building unseen. When he got there, Sasori ran through several halls and into the Kazekage's office. Gaara wasn't there. Sasori assumed that he must be fighting. _If he's fighting Deidara again, we'll be here all day_ Sasori thought as he rummaged through the many files, _Maybe Hikaru will be some help_. He searched through the file cabinets and found nothing. Nothing was in the bookcases, either. Looking out the window, he saw Hikaru's needles lying on the ground and dust stirring in the air from Deidara's explosions. Bodies littered the streets like trash. Blood was everywhere. Turning away from the window, Sasori approached the desk. Opening the drawer, he saw the scrolls. Smiling, Sasori took the scrolls that read 'Jutsu Development' and ran from the office. As soon as he left the building, he used his puppet of the 3rd Kazekage and sent up the iron sand. _Hurry up, Deidara. We need to get out of here._

* * *

Hikaru was sending off light needles when she saw Sasori's iron sand.

"Sensei, Sasori's ready!" Hikaru yelled.

Deidara looked over in the direction of the main office building and saw the iron sand.

"Keep sending off needles!" he yelled back, "I'll make this bird thing and we'll go get Sasori."

Hikaru nodded and turned her attention back to the villagers, sending more needles into the city. Deidara used his palm-mouth on his left hand and created a small bird. Then he made a hand sign and the bird grew to a humongous size. Hikaru jumped across the canyon and got on the bird's back with Deidara. Then they went to go find Sasori. He was waiting by the office building. When the bird touched the ground, Sasori jumped on with his puppet and the group took off and left Suna. When they had left the city, the bird flew down to the ground. Once Deidara, Sasori and Hikaru jumped off, the bird vanished. The group started to make their way out of the desert and back to the Akatsuki hideout.

"That was interesting." Sasori said.

"Did you get the scrolls?" Deidara asked.

Sasori held up the scrolls.

"At least my puppets weren't a complete waste." Sasori said, looking fondly at his puppets.

"I thought you only brought your scorpion, hmm." Deidara frowned, "Why did you bring the 3rd Kazekage?"

Sasori shrugged, "He could've been useful."

"At least we have the scrolls." Deidara said.

"I should've snagged some bodies for puppets." Sasori said, "Oh well."

"Zetsu would've eaten them, hmm." Deidara pointed out.

"_What?_" Hikaru yelped, revolted.

Deidara looked at Hikaru and said, "When we need a body disposed of without it being traced, we have Zetsu eat it."

"Why?" Hikaru asked, feeling sick.

"He's a cannibal. What can I say?" Deidara shrugged.

"I don't want to know…" Hikaru said, trying not to imagine Zetsu eating a body.

"He wouldn't eat them if I told him they were for puppets." Sasori said.

"What about last time?" Deidara said.

"What do you mean?" Sasori asked.

"The time we went to the Cloud Village and you brought back those bodies, hmm." Deidara said, "He ate a lot of those."

"I don't know why he did that." Sasori said, "I forgot that."

Hikaru tuned out their conversation. Her thoughts went back to the fight. All the bodies…all the blood…it brought back terrible memories. She had forgotten about the memories for a while. But now they were coming back. And these weren't happy memories. Not at all.

"Are you ok, Hikaru?"

Hikaru suddenly remembered where she was. She was in the desert with Deidara and Sasori. The fight was over.

"I'm ok." She said softly.

"Are you sure?" Deidara asked, "You look kinda pale to me, hmm."

"I'm ok." Hikaru said.

I can't think about that anymore. It's all over. I can't change what happened.

**The fight was kinda lame, i know. But it's very important to the story. **

**Next chapter: something's wrong with Hikaru. What is it?**

**-Poll-**

**I'm starting a new Akatsuki fanfiction. I won't say what happens. My only hint is think elementary school. I'm giving my readers the chance of choosing the title. And it's a good way to get reviews. so tell me which one you like out of the following:**

**a. When Sasori met Deidara**

**b. Fire in your eyes- chapters would be breaking benjamin titles**

**c. Before the gathering**

**d. Meeting Akatsuki**

**Tell me what you think in a review. I'll go with whichever gets the most votes. **


	5. After the fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Deidara wouldn't have died.**

**It's Mika-chan! And another chapter of Deidara-sensei! I must make an announcement about one of my other stories. I have posted 3 chapters of Cerulean Eyes and i haven't gotten 1 review. That makes me wonder if people even like it. If you do like it, let me know. Otherwise, I won't finish it. Same with Crimson Rose. Well, I've gotten reviews for that one. I just don't see it going anywhere. I don't think anyone cares, though. On with the chappie!**

Sasori woke to the sounds of someone screaming. He looked over by Deidara and saw Hikaru, asleep. But she was thrashing around, screaming at the top of her lungs. Sasori leaned over Deidara and shook Hikaru awake.

"You ok?" he asked.

"What's going on?" Hikaru asked.

"You were dreaming." Sasori said, "What was it?"

Hikaru didn't answer. She was shaking like a leaf. Whatever it was, it had definitely scared her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sasori asked.

Hikaru shook her head.

"I used to have these nightmares all the time." She said, "They go away."

"Are you sure?" Sasori asked.

"I'm sure." Hikaru said, "They always go away."

"Ok…" Sasori said, not really believing Hikaru.

He leaned back and lay back against the sound. Hikaru soon fell asleep, hopefully not to be plagued by the same dream.

_What scared her so much? I've never heard anyone scream like that in my entire life. Something must've freaked her out. Well, we'll be back by tomorrow. I'll let Deidara sort this out. _

* * *

When Sasori woke up the next morning, Deidara and Hikaru were already awake. Deidara was tying his blonde hair in a high ponytail. Hikaru looked like she was just waking up. Her usually bright green eyes looked confused, as if she was trying to understand the dream she'd had the previous night.

"Are you ok, Hikaru?" he asked.

Hikaru nodded.

"What are you talking about?" Deidara asked.

"You didn't hear her screaming last night?" Sasori looked at his partner in surprise.

"I didn't hear anything." Deidara said.

"She was pretty loud." Sasori said, "You must've been sleeping like a rock."

"Sorry about that." Hikaru said.

"It's ok." Sasori said, "Whatever you were dreaming must've really freaked you out. I've never heard anyone scream like that before."

Hikaru looked at the sand. She wasn't sure if she was ready to tell Sasori and Deidara about her dream. What would they say if she told them what she had dreamed? _I'll have to tell them sometime. _

"Hikaru, you're spacing out again, hmm."

"I tend to do that a lot." Hikaru said.

"We've noticed." Sasori said.

Hikaru tied her dark brown hair back in a ponytail and got ready to go. Deidara and Sasori would find out soon enough.

* * *

"Hey, isn't the trio supposed to be back today?"

Itachi opened his eyes and sat up straight on the couch. Kakuzu was eating yakiniku and reading something.

"I guess so." Itachi said, turning his eyes off the Sharingan.

"I wonder if Hikaru was of any use." Kakuzu said.

"I haven't a clue, Kakuzu." Itachi said, "Is Hidan almost done praying? I'm hungry."

"Don't go interrupting him, whatever you do." Kakuzu warned, "You know what he did to Kisame."

Itachi remembered the time Kisame made the mistake of interrupting Hidan when he was praying. Hidan had broken Kisame's left arm and several ribs. Kisame couldn't go on missions for weeks. Hidan walked out of his room.

"I'm done praying." He announced.

"About time. I'm hungry." Itachi said, lying back down on the couch.

"Then make something." Hidan said, raiding the fridge.

"Aren't you supposed to be making lunch?" Itachi asked.

"No, Konan is." Hidan said.

"Oh yeah. Where is she?" Kakuzu said.

"Somewhere with the leader." Itachi said.

He got up off the couch and went to the fridge to find something to eat. He made a chicken flavoured onigiri and sat down at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"If Konan's making lunch, then who's making dinner?" Itachi asked.

"Sasori's supposed to be making dinner." Hidan said, "If he gets back in time."

"I hope he doesn't make octopus stew again." Kakuzu said.

"I'm in the mood for yakiniku." Itachi said, munching on his onigiri.

"Who's making it if Sasori's not back in time?" Kakuzu asked his partner.

"How the fuck do I know?" Hidan shrugged.

"I suppose I can make something." Itachi offered, "Only if Sasori's not here."

"Leader hasn't made anything yet, has he?" Kakuzu wondered.

"I haven't really thought about it." Hidan said.

The bolder was opened and Pein and Konan walked in.

"Konan! Make something for lunch!" Itachi yelled.

"Make something yourself, Itachi." Konan said, "You're not that lazy."

Itachi scowled and walked back over to the fridge. Opening the door, he said, "There's no leftovers."

"I didn't say you had to have leftovers." Konan said.

"But I always eat leftovers for lunch." Itachi said.

"Maybe you need to change your eating habits." Konan said.

Itachi remained silent.

"I'm bored." Kakuzu said.

"Find something to do." Itachi said.

"You could pray with me." Hidan offered.

"No thanks." Kakuzu said.

Hidan shrugged and walked off to his room, closing the door behind him.

"I'm gonna shower." Konan said, "That was really disgusting."

"You weren't complaining when we were going through all that mud." Pein pointed out.

"That was before we fought those guards." Konan said.

She walked off toward the shower. Pein took off his mud and blood covered cloak and put it in the washing mashing.

"You aren't starting it?" Itachi questioned.

"I imagine the trio will want to wash their stuff, too." Pein said, sitting down on the couch.

"There's nothing to do." Kakuzu said again.

"Why don't we watch something on TV?" Pein suggested.

"All documentaries." Itachi said.

The Akatsuki leader was thinking of something to do when Sasori, Deidara and Hikaru came back.

"How'd it go?" Kakuzu asked.

"Mission accomplished, hmm." Deidara said, sitting down in one of the recliners.

"How many scrolls were there?" Pein asked.

"A few." Sasori said, handing the scrolls to Pein.

"I'll review these now while I'm thinking about it." Pein said, "Konan's in the shower, so you guys will have to wait till she's done."

He walked off to his room, closing the door behind him. Sasori sat down on the couch and Hikaru lay down on the ground, eyes closed.

"How long did it take you to find them?" Itachi asked.

"Not long." Sasori said, "Deidara and Hikaru distracted the villagers while I looked for them."

"How'd you distract them?" Kakuzu asked.

"We started a riot." Hikaru grinned.

"You used your 'works of art'?" Itachi asked, making quotations in the air when he said 'works of art'.

Deidara nodded happily.

"It was like Sodom and Gomorrah, hmm." Deidara said.

"It wasn't that chaotic, sensei." Hikaru said.

"Probably not." Deidara said, "It would've been if I'd stayed there longer."

"I'm sure it would." Itachi rolled his eyes.

Konan walked out of the bathroom, saying, "Is the trio back?"

"The trio?" Sasori raised his eyebrows.

"You, Deidara and Hikaru." Konan said, "And obviously you are."

"When did you guys start calling us that?" Sasori questioned.

"After you guys left." Konan said, "You guys can fight over whose gonna shower next, 'kay?"

"I'll be quick, Sasori." Deidara said, walking off to the shower.

"You know I hate waiting." Sasori called after him.

Konan took Deidara's seat on the couch.

"How'd it go?" she asked.

"We got 'em." Sasori said.

"That's good. Pein'll be happy to hear that."

"He's reading them right now." Kakuzu said.

"What time is it?" Sasori asked.

"Almost 1." Kakuzu said.

"No wonder why I'm so hungry." Hikaru said, suddenly realizing how hungry she was.

"Konan, why don't you make that onion soup you always make?" Itachi suggested.

"I'm making that for dinner tomorrow." The blue-haired ninja said.

"Then what are you making for lunch today?" Sasori asked.

"I dunno." Konan said.

"I'll make ramen." Hikaru said.

"We don't have any ramen." Kakuzu said.

"Then some onigiri." Hikaru said.

"I don't feel like onigiri." Itachi said, "I just ate some."

"Then I'll make some for myself." Hikaru shrugged.

She walked over to the fridge and got out the container of rice. Shaping her onigiri, she watched Sasori and Itachi arguing over what channel to watch. _What would they say if I told them?_

**What could be giving Hikaru nightmares? Only I know. :evil grin: I SHALL NEVER TELL! well. you guys will find out eventually.**

**Next chapter: will we find out what's up with Hikaru?**


	6. Exploding Light

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto. Only Hikaru.**

**It's Mika-chan! Sorry it took so long for this chapter to get finished. I've had a bunch of essays for my WWII class. :grrrr: I'm working only at night now. School comes first. Just so you guys know, I'm planning on starting another Akatsuki story soon. Look for it. Let me know what you think!**

A week later, Hikaru was still having nightmares. She was lying in her makeshift bed, listening to Deidara snoring softly. The nightmares had been getting worse. The previous night, she didn't sleep at all. She was so afraid that the nightmares would come back. She got up and quietly walked out to the main room. She lay down on the couch and staring at the ceiling. Something was poking her in the back. Turning over, she groped around under the couch cushions. She pulled out one of Deidara's clay birds. _Why is this here?_ Sighing, she placed the bird on the floor by the couch. Hikaru flipped over on her stomach and stared at the wall. _These nightmares have to go away. Maybe I should just tell sensei. _Hikaru was still debating about this when she fell asleep.

* * *

When Deidara woke up, he found himself alone. Looking around the room, he saw no sign of his student. He got out of bed, wondering who was making breakfast. Buttoning his black cloak, he went out to the living room. He looked around and saw Hikaru on the couch, asleep. _She probably had another nightmare. _He knew that Hikaru had been having nightmares since their mission, but she never told him what they meant. _She should sleep a little longer. Just so long as Hidan doesn't wake up. He's violent in the morning. _Walking over to the kitchen, Deidara got some leftover fish from dinner and started to eat. Itachi came out of his room, yawning.

"You're up early, Deidara." He said.

"I know." Deidara said.

"Are you the only one up?" Itachi asked, taking a piece of Deidara's fish.

"Besides you, I guess so, hmm." Deidara said, glaring at Itachi.

"Hikaru didn't have any nightmares, did she?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know. She's still asleep." Deidara said.

"I thought she was already awake." Itachi said, "She usually gets up around the same time you do."

"Not all the time." Deidara said.

Sasori walked out of his room, dragging a comb through his unruly red hair.

"What's up?" he asked.

"We just woke up." Itachi yawned, snatching another fish from Deidara.

"Quit it, Itachi, hmm." Deidara said, "Go make your own food."

"But you have food already out." Itachi said.

Sasori grabbed some of Deidara's fish, much to the annoyance of Deidara.

"Quit taking my food, hmm!" Deidara said, trying not to yell.

"I don't feel like getting my own food." Sasori shrugged.

"Well, don't eat mine." Deidara said, shaking his long blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Deidara, do something with your hair." Itachi said, "It's a mess."

"I'll get to that, hmm." Deidara said.

* * *

Hikaru was sleeping peacefully when she heard voices arguing. Opening her emerald green eyes, she focused on the voices. Deidara and Itachi were arguing again. She sat up and looked over the couch to see Deidara and Sasori fighting over something. Hikaru assumed it was Deidara's hair, since it looked like he hadn't brushed it yet.

"What are you guys arguing about?" she asked.

"We keep taking Deidara's food." Sasori smiled.

"When did you get up?" Deidara asked.

"Just now." Hikaru yawned.

She got up off the couch and went to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she found the leftover shrimp, placed some in a bowl and set it in the microwave. Once they were done, she took the bowl out of the microwave, got some chopsticks and sat down at the table.

"Don't think about it, Sasori." She said, breaking her chopsticks in half.

"I'd better go wake Kisame." Itachi said, "We have that mission today."

He set off towards Kisame's room.

"It'll be a little quieter." Sasori said, stealing some of Deidara's fish.

"Sasori, do that again and I'll shove and explosive up your ass." Deidara hissed.

"Someone's crabby this morning." Sasori said.

"You know I'm not a morning person, hmm." Deidara said.

"I'm not either." Hikaru said, taking a bite of shrimp.

"No one is as bad as Hidan." Sasori said, "Especially when his praying is interrupted."

"I remember when I did that." Deidara said.

"What did you do?" Sasori asked.

"It was when I first joined Akatsuki, hmm." Deidara began, "I didn't know that Hidan spent most of the morning praying. So I pulled a prank on him."

"What did you do?" Sasori repeated.

"I told him that the leader needed him. So he went outside and I threw a smoke-bomb in his face, hmm." Deidara said, "Needless to say I was beaten up."

"I don't remember you doing that." Sasori frowned.

"I certainly do, hmm." Deidara said, "I think he broke my arm."

"You broke your arm when you fell off of that cliff in the Grass village, remember?" Sasori corrected him, "We were supposed to be tracking that one guy."

"Oh yeah!" Deidara exclaimed.

"You guys certainly get hurt a lot." Hikaru said, finishing up her shrimp.

She walked across the kitchen and put her bowl in the sink and threw her chopsticks away.

"I'm gonna start training." She announced.

"Right now?" Deidara wondered.

"I have to change first." Hikaru said.

"You could stand to brush your hair, Deidara." Sasori said.

"I know that." Deidara snapped.

Hikaru went into the room she shared with Deidara while Deidara went to shower off. Sasori finished up Deidara's fish and started to work on his puppets when Itachi and Kisame came out to the main area.

"At work already?" Kisame noted.

"I need to keep these puppets clean." Sasori said.

"Kisame and I are going out." Itachi said, "We should be back by this afternoon."

"What do you have to do?" Sasori asked.

"Find test subjects." Kisame grinned.

"Jutsu development?" Sasori assumed.

"Leader's orders." Itachi said.

He left the cave with Kisame. Hikaru came out of her room in her usual outfit: black pants with a partial black fishnet shirt. What was different about today was the fact that she was wearing a ninja headband from the Hidden Moon Village on her left arm.

"When did you get that?" Sasori asked.

"It was in my bag." Hikaru said, sitting a few feet away from Sasori, "I found it outside of the village. It already had the scratch across it."

"Why are just now wearing it?" Sasori asked.

"I forgot I had it." Hikaru shrugged, "Where's sensei?"

"In the shower." Sasori said.

"I want to go outside. It's always too dark in here." Hikaru said.

"We can't do much about that." Sasori said, "It's a cave."

"I noticed." Hikaru said.

Deidara came out of the bathroom a minute later.

"That was quick." Sasori observed, not looking up from his puppets.

"I just needed to wake up, hmm." Deidara said, tying his blonde hair in a high ponytail, "Ready, Hikaru?"

"Yep." Hikaru nodded.

The two ninja went outside and stood on the water, a few yards apart from each other.

"I think I mastered a new jutsu." Hikaru announced.

"How?" Deidara asked, "I didn't teach you anything new, hmm."

"I taught myself." Hikaru said.

"What is it?" Deidara asked.

"Exploding light." Hikaru said.

"Really?" Deidara questioned.

"Yep." Hikaru said.

She closed her eyes, concentrating on her chakra. Soon, the usual light needles were visible. Hikaru opened her eyes and yelled, "Katsu!" The light needles exploded and the air was filled with red smoke.

"How was that?" Hikaru asked.

"Not bad, hmm." Deidara said, "How long did it take you to figure it out?"

"Not long." Hikaru said, "I just had a hard time getting them to explode. I'm working on getting the explosions bigger."

"It looks good from what I can see." Deidara said, "Can you get the light to go farther before you explode it?"

"I'm working on that, too." Hikaru said.

She closed her eyes and focused on her chakra again. More needles of light were visible. She opened her eyes and stretched her hand toward the light. The light moved a little farther before exploding.

"That's as far as I can get." Hikaru said.

"It looks like a hard jutsu. It'll be hard to master it, hmm." Deidara said.

"I know." Hikaru said, "That's why I have to train really hard."

After training all morning, Hikaru and Deidara went back inside the Akatsuki hideout for some lunch. Sasori was still working on his puppets.

"Sasori, have you been working all morning?" Deidara asked.

"I took a little break." The puppet master said, "Deidara, are you running out of clay? Your explosions weren't as loud as they usually are."

"It wasn't me." Deidara said.

"I can explode light." Hikaru said.

"That was you?" Sasori asked," I didn't think you could do that."

"I just created it." Hikaru said, "It's not perfected yet."

"I would guess not." Sasori said.

"Who's making lunch today?" Deidara asked.

"I think you're supposed to." Sasori said.

"I'm making dinner, hmm." Deidara corrected him.

"There really should be a list for things like this." Hikaru said, lying down on the couch.

"Wait! Itachi's supposed to do it today." Sasori said.

"But he's on a mission with Kisame, hmm." Deidara said.

"I guess we'll have to wing it." Hikaru said.

"What are you making for dinner, Deidara?" the puppet master asked his partner, "Not that octopus stew, I hope."

Deidara shook his head, "Something with onions."

"Good god, not the onions!" Sasori yelled, looking horrified, "The last time you made something with onions, the whole cave smelled like onions for a week!"

"Ok, not onions." Deidara said, "I'll think of something else."

"Something without onions." Sasori prompted.

"What are we gonna do for the rest of the day?" Deidara wondered.

"How should I know?" Sasori shrugged.

He finished working on his puppet and went to look for something to eat.

"I wish we could get take-out." He sighed.

"That would be hard, seeing as you guys are all S-rank criminals." Hikaru said, getting off the couch, joining Deidara and Sasori, "I'm in the mood for some onigiri."

"I think we have some rice left." Deidara said.

Hikaru opened the fridge. Sure enough, there was a container of white rice on the second shelf. She took out the rice, scooped some rice into her hands and began shaping it.

"Do we have any chicken?" Hikaru asked.

"Nope." Sasori said, "Nothing to put in an onigiri."

"Why didn't you tell me before I started?" Hikaru wondered, "Now I have to eat plain rice."

Sasori shrugged. Deidara was warming up some leftover barbeque when Konan came out of her room.

"You're hungry too, huh?" Sasori said.

"Yeah." Konan said.

"Where's the leader?" Deidara asked.

"In his room. Still reviewing the scrolls." Konan said, helping herself to some rice.

'"Again?" Deidara questioned, "He just read them yesterday, hmm."

"Well, you know how Pein is" Konan shrugged.

Hikaru sat down on the couch and started to eat her onigiri.

"Hikaru, do you want to go outside, hmm?" Deidara asked.

Hikaru shrugged and said, "Sure."

She followed Deidara outside and up on the cliff by the water.

Deidara looked at Hikaru and said, "You haven't been having any more nightmares, have you?"

Hikaru looked at her sensei and said, "Yeah…"

"Why haven't you told me what they're about, hmm?" Deidara wondered.

Hikaru sighed and said, "I didn't think that you'd take me seriously."

"If course I'd take you seriously!" Deidara exclaimed, "Why didn't you think I'd take you seriously?"

"I don't know…" Hikaru said softly.

"Well what the hell is it?" Deidara asked, "You were fine until the mission, hmm."

"The mission brought back some bad memories." Hikaru said, "Memories of my childhood."

"What does that have to do with the mission?" Deidara wondered, "Did it have something to do with the explosions, hmm?"

Hikaru nodded.

"I guess I'm gonna have to tell you, huh?" she sighed.

"That would be nice." Deidara said, "Maybe these nightmares would stop if you told me what they meant, hmm."

"They always go away." Hikaru said, "They usually go away after a week or so."

"Well, it's been almost a month since that mission, hmm." Deidara said, "What happened?"

Hikaru sighed and said, "It all began when I was 3."

**Why yes, you can throw things at me now. **

**Next chapter: Hikaru's past is finaly uncovered. What is so horrible about her past?**


	7. The meaning behind Hikaru's nightmares

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto. Only Hikaru.**

**It's Mika-chan! This is the last chapter of Deidara-sensei! I'm already working on a sequal. I hope you guys liked this series. Let me know what you think! On with the chappie!**

FLASHBACK

_Hikaru was walking back from the park in the dark, the only light being the moonlight. Her mother had been letting her go to the park alone since she could walk. There was no one to take her: her father was always drunk, her mother wasn't going to take her. She'd always gone by herself. Walking down the street, she could tell something was wrong. Hikaru didn't know what it was, but something didn't feel right. Then she saw the explosion. A few miles away, the black night was filled with orange light. Then the light went away. Hikaru smelled smoke. Looking up ahead, she saw her street in flames. Running toward her house, more homes burst into flames. More bombs were thrown into the village, sending ugly black smoke billowing up to the sky. When she reached her burning house, she ran inside to the living room. Part of the ceiling had collapsed from the pressure. Hikaru coughed as she looked around for her mother. Then she saw her underneath the collapsed ceiling. Hikaru ran over to her mother, hoping she was alive. She felt someone pulling her away. Hikaru turned around and say her best friend, Kyo, trying to pull Hikaru out of the house._

"_We have to save her!" Hikaru yelled._

"_You need to get out of here!" Kyo yelled, "You could get killed."_

_The rest of the ceiling collapsed. Hikaru had no choice but to follow Kyo outside. The two ran away from the village, trying not to inhale the dust stirred up from the explosions. All Hikaru saw were bodies lying everywhere. Blood was everywhere. It was flowing down the street. She followed Kyo out of the city to a forest where Kyo's family was waiting. Hikaru sat alone under a tree, watching the explosions light up the sky. All she could hear were explosions and the screams of people. Hikaru felt someone's arm around her shoulder. She turned around to see Kyo sitting next to her. They turned their attention to the burning city. Hikaru covered her ears, but nothing would block out the sounds of the explosions. She would never forget it._

_Then it was a few years later. Hikaru and Kyo were throwing kunai at a nearby tree. The city had been rebuilt. Hikaru and Kyo were training to become ninja. _

"_I can't believe we're having a test on the Escape Jutsu tomorrow." Kyo exclaimed, running his fingers through his rough blonde hair._

"_Well you know Yuki and Shigure weren't paying attention." Hikaru shrugged, "Sensei would have to quiz them."_

"_So why quiz all of us?" the blonde protested, "Why not just them? Why make the rest of us suffer? That's not very fair."_

_Hikaru shrugged._

"_Nothing's fair." She said._

"_I guess not." Kyo nodded._

_Suddenly, the two heard a loud explosion. They looked toward their school and saw smoke rising to the sky._

"_Another attack?" Kyo hadn't forgotten the attack a few years ago._

"_I hope not. Let's go!"_

_They ran out of the training grounds. Bombs were exploding right and left. Hikaru kept running forward, trying to dodge the kunai whizzing at her. She turned around to see if Kyo was behind her. No one was there. She looked around frantically, trying to find her friend. But Kyo couldn't be seen. Kunai came from behind and forced her to run ahead. Hikaru made her way out of the burning city. She didn't stop running until she was far away from the city. She was in a forest, but the smoke could still be seen. Something shiny caught her eye. She looked down on the ground and saw a Getsugakure headband. There was a scratch across the symbol. Hikaru picked it up and studied it for a moment. The rest of the headband was fine except for the scratch. Hikaru put it in her backpack as a reminder of what had happened. Maybe she could prevent something like this from happening again. _

END FLASHBACK

Now she was sitting on the cliff with Deidara, tears slowly finding her way down her face. Deidara hadn't said anything. What was there to say?

"I've never found out if Kyo lived." Hikaru said softly, speaking for the first time in a few minutes, "I haven't been to the village since the attack."

"But why did you want to explode light if you knew what explosions meant, hmm?" Deidara asked.

"I dunno." Hikaru said, "I guess I thought that if I could make something explode, I could deal with it easier."

"I guess that's why the mission was too much for you, hmm." Deidara observed, "My explosions made you remember when the city was attacked."

Hikaru nodded.

"I had nightmares for a while when I was living with Kyo." Hikaru said, "But they went away. After the second attack, they came back. And they went away again."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Deidara asked, "Why didn't you tell _anyone _before?"

"I didn't think it mattered." Hikaru said, "I guess I knew that there would be more explosions. I mean, you're always blowing shit up. I guess I was fine hearing you exploding things because I knew that you weren't destroying something. But then…"

She broke off and fell silent. She stared at the bright blue sky.

"Look, if you don't want to be here anymore, you can always leave, hmm." Deidara said, "It might be better if you…"

"I can't. Then I'd never get over it. I have to forget that part of my life. If I can't forget about it, then how am I supposed to be a ninja?" Hikaru pointed out, "And if I can't forget about it, I need to at least be able to deal with the explosions."

"Are you sure about this?" Deidara asked.

Hikaru nodded.

"Let's go back inside. That onigiri wasn't very filling."

She jumped off of the cliff and walked back to the bolder, waiting for Deidara to lift it. Once he joined her, he lifted the bolder and they walked inside. Sasori was the only one in the main area of the cave. He was eating some leftover shrimp.

"What's up?" he asked, "I didn't hear anything going on outside."

"We weren't training." Hikaru said as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Then what were you doing?" Sasori wanted to know.

"Talking." Deidara said.

"Talking?" Sasori repeated.

"Yep." Hikaru said, as she put her head down on the table.

"About what?" Sasori wondered.

"Random stuff." Hikaru said.

She didn't feel like talking anymore. Deidara could tell so he changed the subject.

"Where did Konan go?"

"She's in her room." Sasori said, "I think she's going to take a nap, so don't bug her."

"I wouldn't anyway." Hikaru said, lifting her head off of the table.

"I was talking to Deidara." Sasori said.

"I wouldn't do that, hmm." The blonde ninja said.

"There's nothing to do." Hikaru said.

"Why don't you work on a new jutsu?" Sasori suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Hikaru said.

She walked off to the room that she shared with Deidara and shut the door. Deidara and Sasori turned and looked at each other.

"I thought she was going to work on a new jutsu?" Sasori questioned.

"She needs to think of one first, hmm." Deidara said.

"What were you guys really talking about?" Sasori asked.

"Hikaru's nightmares." Deidara said.

"Is she ok now?" Sasori wondered.

"I hope so, hmm." Deidara said, "She wants to forget about them and try to be a good shinobi."

"That's reasonable." Sasori said, "She might be good as a member of Akatsuki."

**It was short, I know. Look for part two soon. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
